


Antes de que despiertes (por Yuuri)

by CherryBlossom68



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Vivir juntos es una nueva aventura que hay que afrontar día a día. Despertar y tener que separarse no es tan fácil como puede suponerse.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	Antes de que despiertes (por Yuuri)

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot que se puede leer por separado.

Antes de que despiertes

~Yuuri~

Glorioso Victor Nikiforov, tal vez porque aún no puedo creer que estemos juntos, viviendo en la misma casa y compartiendo tan unidos la misma habitación, con todo lo que esto implica, es que despierto cada día de esta nueva vida que compartimos, antes de que tú lo hagas.

Es mi acto egoísta, el que si o si repetiré todas las veces que pueda. Porque es tenerte a mi lado, todo para mi, tu calor con mi calor, tu cuerpo moldeado al mío.

Porque me gusta observar nuestras manos juntas, tu brazo que me envuelve al dormir, tu mano superpuesta a la mía haciendo tintinear en el roce del metal nuestras argollas doradas: los anillos que pueden significar fe, unión, confianza o amor eterno.

Dado lo poco que hace que estamos juntos como pareja, cada despertar es maravilloso. Diferente a aquellos del pasado, en que aún acompañado por mi familia, no encontraba la motivación para afrontar un nuevo día. Y distinto, también, a aquellos despertares del comienzo de nuestra relación, en que todo era rápido, apresurándonos por hacer tantas cosas a la vez, llenos de ternura y humor pero dominados por la prisa de tener que volver a nuestras actividades demandantes, que nos requerían por separado: los dos haciendo lo mismo pero en lugares diferentes.

Saltando, literalmente, del lado correspondiente de la cama, luego de un beso fugaz, sobrevolando la ropa tirada en desorden y contestando los insistentes llamados al móvil, cuando nuestros entrenadores consideraban que ya era tiempo de estar en la pista y aún no había noticias nuestras.

Hermosos momentos llenos de “adiós” y de “hasta luego, amor”, entrelazados con algún “¡voy en camino!” susurrado en la confusión de un suave cruce de nuestros labios.

¿Nunca te he dicho que eres hermoso cuando duermes? ¿Y vulnerable? ¿Y que te conviertes en un hombre común, sin medallas, sólo con tu piel desnuda pero más real y digno de ser amado?

No me engañaré diciendo que soy yo, Yuuri Katsuki, japonés de nacimiento, cabello negro y ojos café y una importante miopía, el hombre con más fe en sí mismo que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. Lo que sí puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme, es que me convierto en esa persona cuando te veo a mi lado. Porque, ¿no es un logro inmenso poder estar contigo? Eres tú quien me devuelve la fe en mi mismo tan a menudo ausente, tan a menudo derrotada.

Me considero un privilegiado por ser capaz de velar el sueño del pentacampeón ruso cuando sus medallas no brillan, cuando el único himno que da fondo a su nombre es el de las incomprensibles palabras que balbuceas dormido, mientras aprietas más tus brazos en torno a mí y me pides que no me vaya y dices mi nombre suavemente.

Despertar y verte me lanza hacia el día, me da esperanzas, me impulsa a dar todo de mí para que este milagro se repita.

Y mientras me desprendo de tu agarre, apenas moviendo mi cuerpo, iniciando una pequeña brecha que me permita levantarme sin molestarte, me pierdo un último momento en tus cabellos claros, con ese color imposible e inimitable, en tus pestañas tupidas y en el suave rubor de tus mejillas contagiado al color rosado de tus labios. Y no puedo resistir la tentación de tocar tu rostro con la yema de mis dedos, en un roce fugaz que, quiera Dios, no te despierte.

Pero ya es el momento. Un rayo de sol comienza a entrar por la ventana y en cuanto haga contacto con tu piel sé que te despertará y ya será muy tarde: estirarás una mano y me atraerás hacia la cama nuevamente, para pedirme que dejemos pasar un poco más de tiempo, que es temprano para levantarse.

—Vamos Yuuuri~, vuelve conmigo, duerme un poco más entre mis brazos. — Serán tus seductoras palabras y ese será mi fin.

Por eso escapo, arrebato del piso mi ropa interior y alguna de tus camisas y me meto de sopetón en el baño para ponerme presentable, mientras mis lentes, hurtados de debajo de la almohada cuelgan sin mucha elegancia en la punta de mi nariz, cuando el feroz paso del cepillo de dientes les dan más movimiento y más probabilidades de terminar de deslizarse hacia abajo.

Y corro nuevamente, ahora hacia la cocina, a preparar el desayuno que cumplirá la función de despertar definitivamente al bello durmiente: nadie se resiste, y menos tú, al aroma de un corazón enamorado acompañado de crujientes tostadas con café.

~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden leer más en "Antes de que despiertes (por Victor)"


End file.
